ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Great
"Saviour from the stars.." —Col. Arthur Grant reflecting on Great's first appearance. Ultraman Great is the only Australian Ultraman to be made in the Ultra series, as well as the first English-speaking Ultraman, the first Ultra made outside of Japan, and the first Ultraman of the Heisei era. Ultraman: Towards the Future Jack Shindo and Stanley Haggard are members of the first manned expedition to Mars, and on the red planet find a giant slug-like monster, Gudis. Suddenly the giant warrior, Ultraman Great, arrives and fights Gudis, but is knocked down for a period. Shindo is pinned by a rockslide and Haggard tries to escape in their ship but is blown up by Gudis. It is then that Great gets up, and when he is on the verge of victory Gudis changes into a virus and travels to Earth, where it mutates other creatures into monsters and awakens existing ones. Needing a human host to survive on Earth, Great joins with Jack, allowing him to become the mighty alien when all seems lost. He joins the Universal Multipurpose Agency, or UMA, in order to help them battle the monsters. Halfway through the series a new Gudis, more powerful than the first one, appears. It imprisons Ultraman, but Jack ultimately shows it the futility of its mission. Even if it does manage to corrupt all life, eventually there will be nothing else to corrupt, and Gudis is destroyed once and for all. For the rest of the series the environmental themes are stronger and the the monsters usually arise from human pollution. In the series finale, a doomsday scenario begins with the appearance of three powerful monsters: Kilazee, Kodalar, and the Earth itself, which tries to wipe out the human race for abusing it. Ultraman is defeated by Kodalar, but Jack survives. Ultimately the humans use an ancient disc to destroy Kodalar by reflecting its own power at it and Ultraman defeats Kilazee and carries it into space, separating Jack from him and restoring him on Earth as a normal human. The victory is seen as another chance for the human race. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends: The Movie After Ultraman Belial was fred from his prison, he went to cause rampage to the Land of Light. Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, The Ultra Force among many other Ultramen fought Belial, only to be easily beaten by the traitorous former Ultraman. This Great is assumed to be an alternate universe's version. Ultraman Zero the Movie: The Revenge of Belial Much like his appearance in the previous film, Great does not make a prominent role in the film. He, along with the rest of the populations of the Land of Light must combat Kaiser Belial's fleet, which had been sent to their universe to conquer the Land of Light. He and the rest of the Ultraman populations were victorious. Profile Physical Attributes *Height: 60 m *Weight: 58,000 t *Age: 17,000 years old *Flight Speed: Mach 26 *Running Speed: Mach 9 *Underwater Speed: Mach 6 *Jumping Distance: 1,500 m *Latent Ground Speed: Mach 3 Techniques *'Burning Plasma': Great pulls his arms apart in a vertical angle, and fires out two blue beams that can kill monsters in one blow. This can be charged for a much more powerful variation of the attack, which is red and fiery. *'Finger Beam': A needle-like beam Great fires from his fingertips. **'Double Finger Beam': a finger beam from both hands. *'Magnum Blast': By absorbing his enemies' fire breath or mist in his hands, he can fire it back in ball form or exactly the same. This purifies foes of diseases like the Gudis virus or can cripple them. Used to purify Gerukadon. *'Triangle Shield': Great can create a triangular shield with his hands and reflect whatever hits the shield. *'Energy Blast': A variation of the Magnum Blast, but absorbs energy directly. Can kill monsters in a few hits. *'Dissolver': Atom smashing rays shot from the fist, used to destroy the corpse of a dead monster. *'Disc Beam': Energy condensed and thrown in the shape of a disc. *'Knuckle Bolt': Electric currents fired from the fist *'Star Beam': A cutting ray Great can shoot from his fingertips. Used to defeat Bios. *'Palm Shooter': Great can shoot powerful energy balls from his palms. *'Knuckle Shooter': Great can emit powerful energy balls from his knuckles. *'Great Double Slicer': Great can create a blade of energy from his hands that can slice through just about anything. Used to defeat Kilazee. *'Arrow Beam': A beam fired from the position of firing an arrow. Ultrmn_Grt_Plsm.png|Burning Plasma Palm_Shooter.jpg|Palm Shooter Knuckle_Shooter.jpg|Knuckle Shooter Finger_Beam.jpg|Finger beam Magnum_Shoot.jpg|Magnum Blast Great _Slicer.jpg|Great Double Slicer Triangle_Shield.jpg|Triangle Shield Disc_Beam.jpg|Disc Beam Dizolver.jpg|Dissolver Transformation Delta-Plasma Pendant: Jack Shindo gingerly places it in his palm and closes his eyes as he concentrates. It then emits pulsating synthesizer noises and a light transforming him. The rise scene for the transformation show Great emerging from amidst an explosion. But after that Great is shown just to simply grow higher. Limits Ultraman Great's activities were under a three-minute time limit; the narrator pointed out in each installment at the approximate time his warning light commenced to blink, "Because of Earth's polluted atmosphere, Ultraman can only retain his gigantic form for three minutes. Time is running out." Trivia *Ultraman Great is the first ultra whose suit is made entirely of Spandex, as opposed to all the other ultras in the series, who have rubber suits. *Great is the only main Ultra not to have a traditional beam. *He is the first Ultra to produce Blades of Light Energy. *Ultraman Great was the first Ultra to be mistaken as an enemy. *The name of the of the human host, Jack Shindo, is a reference to Ultraman Jack. Gallery Ultrmn_Grt.JPG Great_pow.png Ultrmn Grt vs Trtl and Drgn.JPG|Great vs. Kodalar and Kilazee Ultrmn Super Gudies.JPG|Great vs. Super Gudis Ultrmn Grt Plsm.png Ultrmn Great attckd.png|Great's fighting pose Great and Powered.png Great G.png 1.png|Great vs. Ryugulo Ultraman Great about to fly off.jpg|Ultraman Great about to fly Great OO.jpg|Great vs. Majaba UltramanGreat_zpsce57bc08.jpg ultraman great.jpg Kilazee_vs_I.jpg great455555555.jpg Ultraman_Gre☆t.png Ultraman_Greatto.png Ultraman Great O.png Ultraman Great O I.png ULtraman Great II.png Merchandise P5270003.JPG See also *Jack Shindo - Great's human host. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest